


lost mementos

by prompto



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Angst, F/F, sad musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracles are such fickle things to the broken-hearted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost mementos

**Author's Note:**

> I just had alot of thoughts/feelings on Juri and this ended up being written randomly.

And _just_  for a moment I believed in miracles.

For a moment, I thought that you might love me— that you  _could_ love me.

There had to of been a reason that a woman amassed as a walking perfection, the epitome of a prince was not enough—

Surely there was a reason that  _I_  wasn’t enough.

Did I try too hard? Did I make myself too vulnerable?

No perhaps I was simply too naive.

Even when the world was pulled from beneath of me and every hint of the reality I had come to know was altered, I still pined against all hope that I’d be able to attain my heart’s desire. It was utterly foolish, but how could I desert the one thing that I felt like gave my life purpose?

Without you I don’t know who I am.

This walking perfection is nothing without your smile— no matter how deceiving it is.

The knife in my back is nothing compared to the one you pulled from within the confines of my heart. You’ve left me here to bleed out— you’ve re-opened old wounds, and now I have no choice but to  _rid_ myself of you.

The moment the chain broke I was torn away from you without a choice.

_I never had a choice when it came to loving and losing you._

I don’t believe in miracles anymore.


End file.
